Naruto, The Knight Of Darkness
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: Naruto at a young age was running outside of the village to get away from it all. He came across a sword but this wasn't any old sword that he found. It was a relic of the past and the sword of darkness. It was Deathbringer, the most darkness blade in the world and soon he found himself being trained to be the next dark knight of this world. A forgotten group of knights.
1. Chapter 1

I hope that everyone will enjoy this story and I am updating at least one chapter of my stories a day. Yes, I'm even working on my much older stories as well as my new stories. I know many of you want to see few of my older work updated which I am working on them just ideas for them are slowly coming to me.

* * *

Naruto was a small seven-year-old boy only this seven-year-old boy wasn't someone that was happy like other kids that were around his age group. He was doing his best to get away from the village. Why would a kid want to leave behind his village so badly like that?

He wanted to get away from everyone inside that had hated him for something he couldn't even control because it wasn't his fault at all. No one would tell him why he was hated only they had hated him even without bothering to tell him why. They always had refused to even see him for what he really was, a child that had no one to call his family or even a real home.

He had just wanted to get away from all of them and their hate that that had held for him inside their hearts. He just wished that for once they will stop being that way to him because he never had understood why they had hated him so badly. That's what had caused him to be inside woods outside of Konoha at that very minute which he just wanted somewhere safe to be.

People around the world had viewed Konoha as being one of the strongest shinobi villages in the world yet in truth? Konoha had done it best to hide away all the darkness that was inside the village, all the evil that kept hidden away from the light. That village may be one of the strongest yet at the same time one of the evilness ones.

That's because Konoha has it sin, many sins in fact only kept hidden away from the eyes of the people. One of these sins was that they didn't do to help him, nothing to help an innocent little boy with a burden that could kill him. His whole life was filled with nothing but hate without knowing why, everyone else had known why yet he didn't have a single clue to why.

He slowly walked deeper into the woods while still fearing for his life when come to the villagers. He doesn't know that his life was about to change for better or worst. He was now in rugs that only because no one would sell him clothes for him to buy. This was just how far they hated him and would put him down so much that he can't live.

He also had people try to kill him before but he had lost court of how many people have tried since then. No one could see that he was just an innocent boy. People think of him as the demon reborn and that was just how wrong they were.

Once he started to get deeper into the woods he could see something shinning in the lake in front of him. It was causing his young mind to want to know just what was inside the lake that could be so shiny.

 _How wrong they were to think of him like that._

He started to move even closer to the shining thing to see what it could be. His seven-year mind was hoping it was something he could keep and it would be the first thing that he could keep safe. That no one could take away from him and he would have it forever. Because every time he had found something or was given something, people always had taken it away from him.

 _Their mistake will turn Naruto into something they truly would come to truly fear_

When he had finally got over to the lake he began to slip into the lake which he then realized that it was very deep and he still couldn't swim. No one had told him how to swim before and this could very well be the end to his young life.

 _How the foolish people of Konoha will regret what they have done and will learn to live in fear?_

He could finally see what was shinning and he doesn't understand only his body started to move closer to it. When he finally got closet enough he can see it is a sword but it wasn't any kind of blade he had seen before in his life.

 _Soon the fools will see what they have done and what will be their own doom_

The blade that was in front of his small blue eyes was a blade that wasn't a ninjato or a katana. It was straight and more wide then a katana. He slowly reached out and once he touched the blade a strong light comes out. The blinding light was causing him to close his eyes in order not to be blinded by the light.

 _This was the new story of Naruto Uzumaki and he would make the ones that hurt him pay dearly._

When he reopened his eyes again all the water around him was gone and he was sitting on the ground inside an empty lake. He then looked up at the sword that was simply flying in the air right in front of his very small eyes. He got up and grabbed the handle of the blade again yet once he had grabbed the handle of the blade he could start to hear a voice talking.

' _Who dares wake me up?"_ Little Naruto looked around to see just who was saying that only he couldn't find anyone. " _I'm the sword that's your holding but let me bring you into my world."_

Before he had known what had happened he found himself in a room with no light just pure darkness but once he started to see light coming to the room. He could see a flying cloud of darkness that turns into a person but this person had black soulless armor with the sword in his hands.

"You have awakened me from my long sleep for that I thank you but why do you wish to wield me?" Naruto just stared back at him trying to figure out who he was. The armored man just shook his head and pointed to the sword his true self.

"I want to keep myself safe because I'm never safe in this world anymore. Too many people have attacked me and have hurt me." Naruto told him only his voice showed the man he was scared of him.

The man started to look into Naruto's mind to see his past. He was shocked to see how evil this village had been to him. He had been alive for so long only he never seen such evil done to a kid like that.

"You will need to leave this place first for a time which will be few years but you will come back. You will come back to make these people pay dearly." The sword then moved over to him which he just grabbed the handle of the sword once more.

"I will train you to be a warrior of the sword but not just any sword the sword of darkness." The knight told him. When He finished speaking that was when Naruto's body started to be covered in darkness making him scared.

Then he looked back over at the knight who was telling him to not worry or be scared of it. That he would soon be stronger than he had ever been and that he would never be hurt by anyone ever again.

Seven years later Naruto was standing on a hill with his sword on his back yet the sword was no longer just a normal blade. It had become bigger with more of a sharp edge coming down it but the color still had remained the same. A pure darkness color that showed no light off it at all much to Naruto's like.

In front of him was a man named Zabuza with his three helpers one being masked girls while other two seem be brothers. "Who the hell are you gaki?" Zabuza asked only he wasn't happy.

Naruto's hand just went for his blade which by looked of it was only little bit smaller than Zabuza own blade. The mist demon didn't know who this person was only that he would be a dead man soon.

"The person who's going to beat you then I will make you work for me." Zabuza just gave him a laugh before walking up to him with his blade in hand. But once the two of them attack each other they blades hit one another hard with sound of metal hitting against metal was only sound anyone can hear right now.

Once that had happened Naruto's body turned into black soulless colored armor just like the man that trained him. The armor was made of black thin metal making it easy to move in and not hard to dodge unlike other heavy armor that made it harder to dodge an attack. It may be thin even so it was as strong as any full metal armor. There was something seemed to be off about the armor in Zabuza eyes.

Naruto grabbed Zabuza's blade with his armored hand then punched the man in the chest before he jumped back. Dark flames had begun to go around his body covering him in what looked to be darkness itself. Zabuza had seen many things in his life only this isn't something he can understand.

Naruto moved darkness to his hands and then launched waves of darkness from his hand towards the swordsman. He watched the man try his best to dodge or block the incoming attacks. His blade may have stopped almost all of them but few did hit and burned his arms and legs.

Naruto's body was also hurting because the darkness took his life force to use causing many cuts to show up on his body while he uses it. He did have a way to fix this and he known how well it can work in battle causing him to not bother with caring how bad he hurts himself.

He could see that Naruto wasn't going to stop anytime soon making him rush at him. Once he got up to the armored swordsman he blocked it with his blade while his eyes caused Zabuza to look away.

That was because his eyes had held no hope just darkness inside them. There was no happiness or sadness only pure darkness that filled his blue eyes. He simply didn't know how this boy's eyes could change since the start of the fight to what they were in front of him. It had just creeped out the demon of the mist that killed so many people in his life.

Naruto started to form flames of shadow around his blade that slowly burned Zabuza which each time their blades hit one another. Zabuza couldn't believe that he was fighting a human because after a half hour of fighting his enemy he wasn't even tired at all.

On the other hand, at the same time each time Zabuza kept getting hurt by the blade he could tell it just healed the wounds that he showed on Naruto's body mainly ones around his face and eyes.

"How are you even a human?!" Zabuza yelled at top of his lungs.

Naruto only just raised his massive blade over his head then stroke it down fast and hard causing a wave of darkness to head right for the demon of the mist. The swordsman moved his sword in front of him to try to block the incoming attack.

He couldn't block it fully causing him to be burns somewhat before being forced backwards into a tree. He could see his helpers coming over to aid him. He had waved them off which caused each one to look at him with mixed feelings.

"I can't beat him. it's pointless to try because something isn't right about him or that blade." Naruto just stared back at him before sitting down on the ground. His eyes never left the group in front of him, he simply just watched them closely.

"You either work for me or die. You will choice now." Zabuza just looked back at this swordsman who wasn't even an adult yet. The demon of the mist slowly stood back to his feet then placed his sword back on his back.

"Will we work for you but what is your name?" Naruto just laughed while the armor started to leave his body. Haku stared over at his blue eyes that showed so many emotions in them from sadness to pain.

"The name is Naruto but you can call me Naruto-sama from today on." He looked over at Haku with a smirk on his face. "Is there something on my face or something girl?" She looked away yet she started to feel that her mask was being removed by his hand.

"There is nothing on your face Naruto-sama." She didn't know what to do only she felt worried.

Once it was removed all he had done was smirk with his eyes looking into her eyes. He then looked over this group again and he did know that he's just found his first group of soldiers for him to use.

"Tell me where the closest place to stay at is?" His eyes looked over to Haku once more showing that he was asking her this question.

"That would be about few hours away from here Naruto-sama." She still didn't know how to do this yet she looked over to Zabuza. He had just nodded his head showing that this was what she had to do now.

"What are your three skills? I know what his is but what about you three." He started to point to the two brothers who hold up their chains but then he looked over at the shy Haku, who was trying to figure out what to say.

"I have a bloodline that lets me make mirrors of ice." He nodded his head to her before telling her to lead them to the village that's close by. Once they arrived to the village Naruto paid for their rooms but Haku just stared at him.

"What is our job Naruto-sama?" Naruto just looked over to her then he moved his eyes to look at the rest of the group.

"Find me strong people to join this group because I need a strong group if I'm going make my plans work. For now you don't need to know what they are but tell me what your name is?" Haku slowly blushed while she looked at him with her eyes because she didn't know if he a bad or good person.

"My name is Haku." Naruto started to walk to his room leaving the group to just stand there and think on what just happened today. They had no idea what their future was going to be like with him as their new leader.

When Naruto got in his room he moved his hand to the door and locked it and then sat down on the floor in order to talk to his two teachers. He didn't have one only he had two teachers that trained him.

" _You have gained your first helpers but soon you will need more, much more. You will need stronger people in order to keep you safe but also stop anyone from hurting you ever again."_ Sword told him who he had learned to call Kage. That was because he still hadn't found out what his true name was.

" **He may need helpers but he also needs mates to get rid of his desires but also to have fun with."** Kurama added her two bits into their talk. That made Naruto just shake his head because Kyuubi only cared about was him getting laid by tons of women.

" **Now that I think about it that Haku-chan could be good for round or two don't you think so?"** Naruto just rolled his eyes at that because he really wished he didn't have to listen to a perverted female demon all the time.

" _Rest now young one but don't forget you need to train harder, your plans on being Hokage in your home village or another one that is and making ones hurt you pain. You need to be stronger than you are right now to make this happen."_ Naruto listened to Kage and went to the bed. He started to sleep even so he could only think about was to grow stronger.

He looked at Deathbringer one last time before going to sleep. He would never get rid of it because finding this sword was the one thing that that changed him forever. It had changed his life for the better.

When he woke up in the morning he had walked out of the inn in order to find the four of them were already waiting for him making him smirk. "Let's get going we need to find a place to create a base." The four of them nodded their heads to him.

"I know of a place that near Kiri that would be good at hiding a base Naruto-sama." Naruto's eyes looked over at Zabuza nodding his head to him.

Few days later when they finally arrived at the place that Zabuza had talked about he could see that it was a ruin of what was once a village. He started to make shadow clones and ordered them to rebuild it then he told the three men to also start working.

After few days of this work there were finally a few buildings build up. Naruto eyes just looked over at Haku. He had just smirked because that would be for later. "I do have to say you did a good job at fixing this place up."

"Haku-chan you're coming with me to find more members of this group and we are heading to the north of here." He ordered and she nodded her head to him. She started to fallow him only for the other three that still behind just keep doing what they doing and training.

"Can you tell me Naruto-sama why are you doing all this?" He doesn't even stop to tell her because he was just too focus on finding new members that were truly strong. He had stopped after an hour of walking to see her trying her best to keep up.

"You wanted to know why?" He asked her.

She nodded her head yes, he just moved over to her. When he got over to her he just slapped her ass hard causing her to moan from the pain. She blushed before she rubber her rear that just got slapped.

'I'll tell you this you truly need to earn that right to know what my plans. Do you understand me?" He asked her once more.

"Yes, I'm sorry Naruto-sama." He gave her another small slap before moving on ahead of her. She still was rubbing her sore butt with a glare at his back. She didn't like that he had done that to her.

"If you that glaring up and I'll have really slap it next time." She stops glaring before rubbing her butt if it had been hit again. She kept on fallowing him also she stopped herself from glaring at him.

The two of them stopped at a village which Naruto lead her to a ramen stand causing her just stare at him. "I'm guessing you are hunger and I bet that I'm right Haku-chan?" She first blushed then nodded her head yes to him.

* * *

Anyone that played FF games know there is only a few people in that game world that can train anyone to wield Deathbringer.


	2. Chapter 2

The two of them started to eat their ramen together with much silence in the air. Haku didn't know what to say to this person that was her new boss. All she did know was that she barely had known who he even was or where he was even from. The only thing she did know was that he was stronger than Zabuza.

Naruto just stared over at her time to time seeing if she is someone he would want. He did know that Kurama wouldn't leave him alone with all the images. Sometimes he really hates having her inside his head while it comes to times like this.

Once the two of them finally get done and he had paid for the both of their food. Then he slowly headed to find an inn for the night. When he arrived inside one of the inn and walked over to the counter. He pulled out his money in order to pay for one room which caused Haku stare blankly back over at him yet he just smirked.

"Why are you still staying here, let's get going." Naruto just started to head to the room.

Haku at first was scared to go after him due to the images going inside her mind. She slowly started to follow after him. She did know that he told her to listen to this Naruto even if she didn't understand why.

" **So you finally going get your 2rd mate after all I'm your first mate."** The female demon told him.

That just started to make him shake his head because she truly could be a pain in the ass when she wanted to. Sometimes he didn't know why he had to deal with a perverted fox all the time. He really wished one day he could have peace inside his mind even if he had known that would never happen.

When they finally arrived inside the room Naruto moved to sit down on the bed before looking back at her. He started to move a finger to her before opening his mouth. He wanted her to do something first before she got to him.

"Take them off now Haku-chan." He had ordered her.

Haku had blushed tenfold before looking back over at him to see if he's joking or not The stare that she got in return showed her he wasn't joking. She didn't know what she should do even if she was told to always listen to him.

"Why? We just met isn't it too soon?" She asked him still blushing.

Naruto slowly got back up to his feet and walked over to her. His eyes only showed that she was prey for him. He moved his hand to her mask taking it off and throwing it on the bed.

"You belong to me now do you understand that?" He started to run a hand through her hair. He watched her she nodded her head then he moved his lips to her ears soft whispering her next order. "Remove your clothes now."

Haku still scared but slowly she started taking off her kimono. Once she had taken it off leaving her in just her black panties and bra Naruto started to lick his lips. He still kept his stare on her before he moved his hand to order her to take the rest of her clothes off.

Haku whose was still blushing so badly and shaking slowly started to take off her bra showing her good size chest to the world then slowly removed her panties. He moved her to the bed and made her sit down before looking her over now.

" **Not bad for someone around your age, see I told you this going be fun. This just going be one of many toys you will have to fuck till your heart's desire."** Kyuubi begun to voice but Naruto just shook his head at her.

Naruto moved his hands to her chest slowly playing with her nipple teasing as he moved one nipple between his two fingers. Haku had slowly started to moan out while she felt this new pleasure she was being given

Even so she was still shaking only to stop when she felt Naruto kissing her soft lips. She can feel one of his hands moving down her stomach to her womanhood letting out a moan once it had found its goal.

"It sounds like your enjoying this Haku-chan. Just let yourself enjoy it because it will be more fun that way." He had told her in a teasing manner.

He slowly started to kiss her ear before playing with the lope sending chills down her back. Her hands started to wrap around his back by themselves without her telling them to. Naruto started playing with her breasts again with one of his hands while the other one wasn't standing still.

His right hand was beginning to play with the folds of her womanhood before slipping one finger inside it. He could tell she's getting wetter by the second he played with her. That just caused him to move his lips to her harden nipple taking it slowly inside his mouth.

She can feel herself fall with her back on the bed and his mouth lashed onto her nipple with his mouth sucking on it harder by the second. She started to enjoy the things he was doing to her body.

He made sure to have his way with her the whole night, he refused to let this fun chance get away from him. He did everything that Kyuubi had told him to do and he made sure she would want more of this in the future.

When he had finally started to wake up the next morning he got to his feet. He started to get dress before he spanked her ass cheek to wake her up. They didn't have all day to sleep and he wasn't going to waste good time hunting down new members for his group.

When she finally got up she moved to her feet still shocked at what had happened last time. She was blushing even so she felt his hand spank her once more to snap her out of it all. She looked at him before getting dressed once more even if she was unsure of what was going to happen in the future.

She did learn that night that she had belonged to him in anywhere he wanted to. That she would be his forever and that he would do anything he wanted to her body just like how he did that night.

Two of them left the inn to head for another village in order to seek out someone that was strong. He didn't want weaklings to join his group and he wanted someone that could hold their own in a fight.

The two of them had finally stopped walking when they started to come along a battle that was ending soon by the looks of it. He had noticed that the winning side had what seemed to be a crystal user. He didn't know anyone that could create crystal attacks like that which caused him to smirk at idea of getting her to work for him.

Not only did she have a rare power like crystal she was one hot woman in his eyes. he did wonder how her body could handle a long night of fun. Even so he had to try to figure out some way for her to join him.

He can see that with the crystal woman there was a young boy and a strange looking man yet he just stared at the one he wanted. He looked over at her lips that have a red lipstick on her lip. What had caught his blue eyes was her fair skin color. The next thing that got his eyes was just her dark colored eyes.

She had her light blue hair done in a spiky ponytail with strands of her hair framing her breathtaking face. He then jumped down when he noticed the glasses wearing dude call helpers to his side. By doing that it had caused both sides stare back over at him. He did wave Haku to stay where she was up there.

"Just who the hell are you? Tell me are you just some young fool that's coming to help her? If you don't want to die then don't try to be some kind of white knight now." The man had asked him.

Soon after asking him that question was when he started to see that Deathbringer started to cover itself in darkness. Naruto looked over at him with his armor coming on him which was covered in darkness as well.

"You would make a good help to lord Orochimaru. Why not join us so we don't have to kill you like we are going to be doing to that bitch." Naruto just laughed a hard one at that before just looking back to the four eyes.

"These are some funny things you just said and that is me working for someone? That will be the day hell frozen over but also me working for that weak ass snake. That only gets his powers by fucking with people bodies and souls to get jutsu." Naruto quickly noticed that there were about three or four of them with him.

The woman just couldn't believe how foolish this person in front of her could be. First he laughed at Orochimaru name but also acted like he was stronger than her ex sensei. She used to follow that man blindly without thinking yet that was before she met the young boy next to her who had become like her son.

"If you want your souls taken by away Deathbringer then come at me. If you want to live one more day, then you best stop running away." Naruto had warned them.

He started to get into his fighting stand only to see that they were laughing back over at him. It doesn't piss him off yet it had annoyed him that these fools don't even know what true power was and age doesn't mean damn thing.

He gathered up darkness around his blade and started to do a strike causing a wave to go to them but they had dodged it. They just glared back at Naruto. He could see in their faces that they weren't going laugh anymore at him.

"I see so you aren't going just die for me are you?" Four eyes asked him jokingly.

One of the shinobi with Kabuto starts doing hand signs. "Baku Suishouha - Bursting Water Collision Waves." Water started to seem like it was flowing out of his gullet making him just wish he could burn that fish looking dude.

The fish dude pulled out two small spiked chains while riding on the water that was heading right for Naruto yet he just closed his eyes. Naruto started to make darkness turn into a ball in his hand then he tossed it at him.

The man jumped up into air thinking he was safe but the ball of darkness exploded forcing the man down into the ground. He couldn't believe that this kid's attack had been that powerful. It was something that shocked him big time even so he wasn't going to lose to someone so young.

The fish looking man started to get back on his feet with his eyes glued on Naruto. "I see so you aren't just a young brat after all but you're still going to die here for lord Orochimaru."

He then attacked Naruto with his chains which Naruto blocked both of them easily in fact. There was he something he didn't see. Which was that the ends of the spike chains had a claw like metal that grabbed onto his armored arm. He can feel himself being pulled towards the man who was about to do another attack.

Before either of them realized it the man had three needles being hit into his arm by Haku that was using her mirrors. Naruto took this chance to use his sword to cut the man's head clean off before he kicked the chest to send hi flying back. He looked at the rest of the enemies that just started to take steps backwards.

"Lord Orochimaru will hear of this!" Kabuto yelled back to them.

"Tell them Naruto Uzumaki had kicked your ass just like his ass would be kicked sooner than he knows." Naruto told them back.

Haku just walked over to her boss which he just smiled back at her. He didn't order her to help him yet she still did which he was thankful for. The two of the walked over to the three people that seemed to be staring back at them.

"Who are you lady and I got a job offer for you." He had told her which she just glared back at him,

"If you must know my name is Guren the strange man beside me is Gozu. The gaki here is Yukimaru. For the job I'll turn it down because I want be free from that kind of life and not be pulled back in." She turned him down.

"You know with someone like that snake face after you? The last thing you can do is hide or run like this. You join me and I'll can keep you three safe." Naruto told her, he did know it was true.

"How do I know you can do that? I don't care about you keeping me safe but if you can keep this kid safe then I'll work for you." She asked him.

She did think of him like a son which gave her a reason to keep living on. She wanted to make her mistakes right by taking care of him. She had killed his real mother and she wanted to be his new mother in order to fix the damage she had done to him.

"Because I'm the host of the nine tailed beast Kyuubi and I'm no weakling. I already have three others beside this Haku that follow me. I plan finding even more members soon so you won't be alone." He had stated back to her.

Everyone even Haku was shocked that he had the beast sealed inside of him. She did know he was strong even so she didn't think he would have one of these beasts. She did know that her home village was ruled by the host of the three tailed beast even so she was bit scared of Naruto after hearing that.

Guren on the other hand was shocked even so she was glad to find that out. That gave her hope that he could keep the kid safe due to the powers of Kyuubi. Even she had heard of how that beast almost wiped out Konoha years ago. She did wonder just what he was trying to get out of her joining him.

"Then I'll join you but where are you going to head too next? We'll follow after you Naruto-sama." She asked him wanting to know.

"Going head back to my base with you three that if the person spying on us doesn't do anything dumb. She isn't really going at spying on us because I sensed her a while ago since the fighting started." Naruto said before he looked above them.

They could see a shadow up there watching them he just waited for whoever this person was to make their move. Two people jumped down in front of the group which both of them were female.

The first had very long black hair and black eyes. she was wearing a pale green form-fitting like vest. It had an opening in the center which had showed off a great deal of her cleavage and her stomach. She had on a camouflage patterned scarf along with skirt. She also had one great size breasts in Naruto's eyes.

The other woman was much younger almost teenage age like himself. Which she had long orange like hair with brown eyes. she also had a purple hat on her head which he couldn't figure out why.

'Who the hell are you two? Didn't anyone ever tell you it isn't nice to spy on someone like that." Naruto asked them.

"They are from Land of Sound also one being ruled by that snake asshole. The older one is Kotohime and younger one is Sasame. Their clan is working for the snake bastard but I do wonder why they didn't help try to kill us back there." Guren had filled him in.

"When he came to my clan he promised to bring my clan back to glory which he lied to us all. I wanted to see if you could do what he failed to do if we joined you and proved ourselves to you." Kotohime had told him.

"I don't know but I guess I can give you a try. Just so you all know I do not allow being betrayed so if you try you'll find no mercy from me. It's time to head back to base before we get attacked." Naruto told them before walking off.

He didn't know if he could trust any of these women only that he had taken much away from that snake bastard. He lost some good members of his village and he planned to take even more from him in the future.

When they finally got back to their base they noticed few more building had been rebuilt which he was happy to see. He went to find Zabuza which he found him sitting down eating dinner with the demon brothers.

"Seems I was right to leave you here to keep working on the buildings." He told the mist demon.

"Seems you found not one new member but five by the looks of it." The missing nin had pointed out.

"Yes, they will be joining us and I plan on looking for more soon. Is any of your swordsmen buddies alive? If so can you get a message to them if they want to join this group of ours?" He asked which Zabuza just grinned before he nodded his head.

"I can ask by messages if anyone I know will leave the Sound village to join you." Kotohime had told him which he nodded his head for her to do it.

One month quickly passed by and he had gained three new members since then. One was a woman named Kin Tsuchi which she was someone that looked cute in his eyes. One of the other women was a foul mouth woman named Tayuya which had a curse mark on her neck. That had given him a reason to start learning how to remove these damn annoying marks of his.

The last member was one of the seven swordsman Ameyuri Ringo which she was one strange woman. She was the second woman he had slept with which she was the one that started it. She had sneak into his room and started to suck him off which he couldn't figure out why.

In a short time, he had gain much strong members even so he had long way to go before he was finished. He had much he had to do and he wasn't going to rest till he was finally done with everything.

"Come back to bed Naruto-sama, I don't want be naked here alone." Ameyuri had teased him with a smirk on her lips.

"You are one damn horny woman do you know that?" He asked her back which he watched her nod her head.

Her long red hair was down and her black eyes were glued on him. She was laying on his bed with her legs slowly moving out wide. Her hand moved down to her pussy before moving lips out wide to tease him.

He started to have another round of fun with her before he headed outside to get started with planning. He couldn't risk wasting all of his time in bed with women because he needed to plan for the future.

"I got news for you Naruto-sama." Kin started to walk over to him.

"The snake is heading for the land of sand to talk to their leader before he kills him. He plans to take his skin to wear it to fool the village into thinking he's their leader. What do you want to do?" She asked her new leader.

"Simple stop him and get rewarded for saving their leader's life." Naruto had told her with a smirk showing.

* * *

Naruto gained not one but eight new members of his team. Who will join next and how will he handle the snake bastard? Can he stop him in time to save the Sand's leader or will he fail?

Next chapter you will finally get to see Naruto's summon


End file.
